Kapitanie, mój kapitanie
by Toffik
Summary: Bardzo Eruri, bardzo hurt/comfort. Fanfik pisany podczas pobytu zagramanicznego, kiedy docierały do mnie pogłoski o tym, że Erwin stracił rękę. Wrzuciłam poprzednio określone jako spoilerowe, ale teraz nie tylko nie jest spoilerowe, co nawet nieco nieaktualne. Erwin ma się dobrze.
1. Chapter 1

I.

Wiedział, że nigdy nie zapomni dnia, w którym dowódca powrócił z wyprawy. Oczywiście najpierw do kwater dotarły plotki.  
Rivaille usłyszał, ze odzyskali Erena i z zadowoleniem pokiwał głową.  
Usłyszał o tym, że Hanji raz z całym swoim oddziałem została poszkodowana i zacisnął dłonie w pieści. Musiał przyznać, że martwił się o nią, nawet jeśli była tylko wybrykiem natury.  
Usłyszał o tym, ze dowódca został ranny i jego serce zamarło.  
Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Chodził z kąta w kąt I zadręczał I tak już zdezorientowanych rekrutów niespodziewanymi inspekcjami I musztrą. Był jedną z pierwszych osób, które dźwięk dzwonów zwiastujących powrót wojsk wywabił na dziedziniec. Z poczuciem rychlej katastrofy szukał wzrokiem Erwina. Dowódca jechał na czele oddziału. Dumnie wyprostowany, jak zwykle górujący nad swoimi żołnierzami. Znużony, blady, w pokrwawionym płaszczu..Zwycięski. I cały. Levi poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ulgi. Jak metalowa obręcz którą cały czas czuł na gardle zaczyna się rozluźniać, jak oddychanie nagle staje się zadziwiająco łatwe.  
Plotki kłamały.  
Jak zawsze.  
A nawet jeśli nie, nawet jeśli rzeczywiście jest ranny, to nie jest nic poważnego. Na pewno.  
Przecież nie jechałby konno, gdyby miał połamane, zmiażdżone lub urwane nogi. Jechałby na wozie z pozostałymi rannymi.  
Stracił go na moment z oczu, gdy oddział się zatrzymał. Tum otaczający dowódce, był zbyt duży. Żołnierze wyciągali do niego ręce, pomagali mu zsiąść z konia, mówili coś do niego, gestykulując z przejęciem. Erwin wyminął ich obojętnie, szukając wzrokiem znajomej twarzy. Jego oczy były jak zawsze niesamowicie błękitne, czyste. Odległe. Kapral szybkim krokiem pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Popatrzył w górę na bladą, zmęczoną twarz dowódcy, na jego roztargnione spojrzenie,. Zasalutował, energicznie uderzając pięścią w klatkę piersiowa. Erwin nie odwzajemnił salutu. Uśmiechnął się tylko lekko i oparł lewa dłoń na ramieniu podwładnego. Zacisnął ją mocno, spazmatycznie, jakby próbował się czegoś schwycić.  
-Co...? - wyszeptał, Levi, szeroko otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na drżącą dłoń na jego ramieniu. I dopiero wtedy do niego dotarło. Dotarło do niego wszystko to czego nie chciał wcześniej widzieć, czego nie chciał dopuścić do świadomości.  
Zrozumiał czemu płaszcz dowódcy jest przesiąknięty krwią I układa się dziwnie z prawej strony. Dlaczego nawet siedząc prosto na koniu chwiał się lekko i miał tak nieobecne spojrzenie. Czemu żołnierze rzucili się, by pomóc mu zsiąść z konia.  
Cud, że w ogóle udało mu się usiedzieć w siodle – powiedział jeden ze stojących obok żołnierzy. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała bezradność. - Uparł się, nie chciał jechać na wozie dla rannych.  
Levi skinął głową. Odsunął mokry od krwi materiał płaszcza. Prawa ręka Erwina kończyła się teraz w połowie ramienia kikutem spowitym w zakrwawione, brudne bandaże. .  
Mam nadzieje, że tytan który zeżarł ta rękę cierpi teraz na niestrawność – wymamrotał dowódca nachylając się nad uchem kaprala. Musiał mieć wysoką gorączkę. Jego oddech aż parzył skórę.  
-Na pewno – prychnął Rivaille. Erwin opierał się teraz na nim całym ciężarem ciała. Gdy nogi ugięły się pod nim, kapral również zachwiał się i z trudem uchronił ich obu przed upadkiem – Lekkomyślny idiota – warknął. - Chodź, idziemy się tobą zająć.  
- Nie odwracając się i nie patrząc na zebranych na dziedzińcu żołnierzy zarzucił zdrowe ramię dowódcy na swoją szyję i ruszył w stronę oddziału szpitalnego. Nie był pewien, w którym momencie Erwin ostatecznie stracił przytomność, a w którym pojawili się żołnierze i sanitariusze, którzy przenieśli go na nosze. Dreptał obojętnie za nimi, nie bardzo zdając sobie sprawę z tego gdzie i po co idzie, nie rozumiejąc, co się do niego mówi. Kiedy grzecznie, acz stanowczo i z użyciem siły wyprowadzono go z sali szpitalnej, usiadł na krzesełku przed drwami i tam już pozostał.

* * *

Rivaille siedział na krześle przy łóżku dowódcy i walczył ze zmęczeniem . Wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie. Obie. Obie sprawne i zdolne do użytku.  
Podniósł wzrok i zerknął na twarz dowódcy. Na ziemistą cerę, zapadnięte policzki, cienie pod oczami, nieco wyostrzone rysy. Przymknął oczy i odwrócił się niechętnie. Nie chciał patrzeć na przesiąknięte świeżą krwią opatrunki. Oparł się plecami o ścianę.  
Myślał o dniu gdy wrócił ze swojej pierwszej samodzielnej wyprawy za mury. Butny, bezczelny i zaprawiony w ulicznych bójkach Rivaille opuścił bezpieczne ziemie. Widział opustoszałe wioski, zburzone budynki, towarzyszy broni ginących w szczękach tytanów. Był wtedy jedyna osoba z oddziału, która wróciła do kwater. Nikt inny nie ocalał.  
Przy składaniu raportu zaciskał pieści tak mocno, ze na dłoniach pozostał ślad paznokci wbitych w skórę. Erwin położył wtedy dłoń na jego ramieniu. Pewnie, stanowczo, ale i na swój sposób delikatnie. Przez długi czas nic nie mówił, patrzył tylko w milczeniu, jakby chciał powiedzieć "wiem, rozumiem".  
- Jako członek oddziału zwiadowców masz do wyboru ufać tylko sobie, albo ufać swojej drużynie, ufać ludziom, którzy cie otaczają - powiedział mu później. - Wierzyć im. wierzyć we mnie i w moje decyzje  
i Rivaille wierzył  
Ze wszystkich sił, nawet teraz.  
Zwłaszcza teraz.  
Syknął cicho, czują falę przeszywającego bólu w kontuzjowanej nodze. Pochylił się by ją rozmasować, kątem oka zerkając na śpiącego dowódcę. Cholerna kontuzja, to przez nią nie mógł brać udziału w walce, nie mógł być przy nim. Przypomniał sobie to, co często słyszał, gdy odwiedzał w szpitalu swoich rannych żołnierzy.  
Podobno osoby, którym amputowano kończyny jeszcze przez długi czas, nawet do końca życia, odczuwają fantomowy ból Wciąż odruchowo próbują sięgnąć po coś dłonią, której już nie ma. Zastanawiał się, czy tak samo będzie też w przypadku Erwina. Czy będzie próbował wyciągnąć rękę, by dotknąć ramienia kaprala lub przyciągnąć go do siebie bliżej?, I czy on, Levi też cały czas będzie czuł pewny, uspokajający uścisk na ramieniu? Tak, jak czuje teraz?  
- Levi...  
Drgnął, słysząc słaby, schrypnięty głos. Natychmiast zwrócił się w stronę rannego. Erwin był przytomny - a w każdym razie przytomniejszy niż przez ostatnie trzy godziny. Wpatrywał się w Rivaille zmęczonymi, podkrążonymi oczami.  
Kapral bez słowa spojrzał w oczy dowódcy. Wiedział, że Erwin znanym tylko sobie sposobem wyczyta z tego jednego spojrzenia wszystko, co chce lub potrzebuje wiedzieć. Zawsze tak było. Zawsze był w stanie odgadnąć o czym właśnie myśli jego podwładny. Teraz też mu się udało.  
- Bardzo źle? - spytał po prostu. Levi wzruszył ramionami i nieznacznie skinął głową, wskazując miejsce, gdzie niegdyś była prawa ręka dowódcy. Erwin zerknął we wskazanym kierunku. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się nieznacznie. Poza tym w żaden sposób nie dal po sobie poznać, że widok nim wstrząsnął. Opanowany, spokojny. jak zawsze.  
Levi zacisnął dłonie w pięści, Cały czas czuł na ramieniu uspokajający dotyk ręki, cały czas czuł palce przeczesujące jego włosy, skubiące płatek ucha. Robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, że tej ręki już nie ma.  
- Idź spać, Rivaille - dobiegł go głos Erwina. - to rozkaz.  
Pokręcił przecząco głową. Sięgnął po kubek z wodą i łyżkę którą pozostawił mu medyk, dając przy tym odpowiednie instrukcje odnośnie tego, jak poić chorego, by nie zrobić mu krzywdy. Delikatnie podtrzymał głowę Erwina i zbliżył łyżkę z wodą do jego ust. Jedną, drugą, trzecią. Wykonywał zabieg starannie, powoli, precyzyjnie. Nie spieszył się. Do następnej zmiany opatrunku mieli dla siebie sporo czasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Dowódca Erwin okazał się pacjentem idealnym. Nie protestował, nie buntował się. Posłusznie poddawał się bolesnym zmianom opatrunków i wszystkim niezbędnym zabiegom, przyjmował leki i posiłki. Morty wpadł nawet na pomysł, by zacząć prezentować go innym przebywającym na oddziale rannym jako wzór. Nim zdążył wprowadzić swój plan w życie, stan dowódcy poprawił się na tyle, że można było przenieść go do prywatnych kwater. To był dobry znak. Napawający optymizmem. Wszyscy zastanawiali się, kiedy wróci do pełnienia obowiązków dowódcy. Żołnierze czekali na rozkazy.  
Ale rozkazy nie nadchodziły.  
Erwin wciąż był zbyt osłabiony,. Wciąż musiał dużo odpoczywać i nie wolno było mu wstać i nawet usiąść za biurkiem, wolnego czasu miał więc w nadmiarze. Poświęcał go wymyślaniu strategii, planowaniu. Ostrożnemu odbudowywaniu domku z kart, który tak łatwo runął pod wpływem niespodziewanego ataku. Kiedy tylko czuł się na siłach przeglądał korespondencję, czytał raporty, analizował .Rozmyślał o tym, gdzie w następnej kolejności pojechać, z kim rozmawiać, komu przedstawić swój punkt widzenia. Z kim negocjować a kogo złapać za fraki i porządnie potrząsnąć. Opracowywał jeden plan, po czym kręcił głową dostrzegając w nim jakiś słaby punkt. Szybko zabierał się za wymyślanie następnego, jeszcze bardziej przebiegłego i niezawodnego. A później spoglądał w bok, na pusty rękaw koszuli i uśmiechał się gorzko. Uświadamiał sobie, że w swoich założeniach pominął coś bardzo istotnego.  
Jak założyć ekwipunek do manewru mając tylko jedną rękę?,  
Jak założyć i zapiąć mundur?  
Jak dosiąść konia, jak operować ostrzami?Jak używać pistoletów ostrzegających o pozycji tytanów?  
Jak salutować?  
Gest, który znał na pamięć, równie naturalny co oddychanie. Dziesiątki... nie, dziesiątki tysięcy razy tłumaczył to swoim żołnierzom. podczas zebrań, przed wyruszeniem na wyprawę, przyjmując nowych rekrutów. Lewa ręka na plecy, prawą zacisnąć w pięść. Ofiarujcie swoje serca.  
Jego własne słowa odbijały się po głowie bolesnym echem. stawały w gardle, gorzkie i trudne do przełknięcia. Odczuwał ulgę, gdy słyszał ciche, znajome pukanie do drzwi.

- Wejdź, Rivaille.

- Znów siedzisz i zastanawiasz się, jak się ma tytan, który zeżarł twoją rękę? - rzucił od progu kapral.  
Erwin uśmiechnął się lekko. Kątem oka obserwował jak Levi podchodzi do łóżka i przysuwa sobie krzesło. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zasugerować by położył się obok.  
- Wymyśliłem nowy żart - obwieścił zamiast tego tonem pełnym posępnej satysfakcji.  
- Słucham.  
- Wiesz co ma dwie nogi i kilkadziesiąt rąk?  
Levi przez chwilę milczał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią,  
-Tytan w kwaterach zwiadowców? - zaryzykował.  
- Szybko na to wpadłeś.  
- Twoje żarty robią się tendencyjne - przyznał bezlitośnie Rivaille i dla potwierdzenia swoich słów pozwolił sobie na nonszalanckie ziewnięcie.  
- Znasz lepsze?  
- Owszem - odparł kapral., niespiesznie podnosząc się z krzesła. Sądząc po jego minie napawał się jednym z nielicznych momentów w swoim życiu kiedy mógł spoglądać na dowódcę z góry. Jego głos był pewny, spokojny, nie zdradzający żadnych zbędnych emocji. - Żartem jest to, że dowódca twojego formatu całymi dniami wyleguje się w łóżku i użala się nad swoim losem.  
Erwin rozważał powiedzenie czegoś w stylu "skąd ci to przyszło do głowy", możliwie jak najbardziej zaskoczonym i urażonym głosem, uznał jednak, że nie ma sensu. Oczywiście, że Levi wiedział. Kto miałby wiedzieć, jeśli nie on? Tylko kapral spędził z nim dostatecznie dużo czasu, by dostrzec różnicę. Tylko on potrafił wychwycić to znużenie kiedy dowódca wyrywał się ze snucia kolejnych planów i spoglądał na szczątki swojej prawej ręki. Tylko on był dostatecznie podobny by zrozumieć myśli jakie przebiegają mu w takich momentach przez głowę. tylko on był dostatecznie arogancki, by zareagować.  
- Jeśli martwi cię to, że przestaliśmy cię uważać za dowódcę, to niepotrzebnie - kontynuował z mocą Rivaille. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie wyobrażamy sobie innej osoby na tym stanowisku. Ja sobie nie wyobrażam - dodał po chwili pauzy.  
- Na szczęście nie od ciebie to zależy. To, kto stoi na czele zwiadowców zależy od dowódcy generalnego.  
- Oraz od ludzi.  
- Nie - zaprotestował Erwin, bez trudu domyślając się, co podwładny ma na myśli. - Jeśli zostanę odwołany... albo jeśli rozwiążą organizację, zaakceptujecie to. nie będziecie się buntować, nie będziecie walczyć.  
- Zrzędzisz jak stara baba. byłem niemal pewien, że użarło ci rękę, nie jaja.  
- Rivaille - odezwał się dowódca. w jego glosie zabrzmiały stanowcze nuty. - Nie będziecie walczyć. Nie będzie rozlewu krwi.  
Levi odwrócił wzrok i zapatrzył się w ścianę pokoju.  
- Skoro taka jest twoja wola... - mruknął. wzruszając ramionami. Widać było jednak, że wcale nie zamierza tak łatwo przyjąć tego do wiadomości. - Jak się czujesz?  
- Dobrze.  
- Kłamiesz.  
- Znośnie.  
- Kłamiesz, na dodatek nędznie. Jak ręka?  
- Jaka ręka?  
Przez chwilę spoglądali sobie w oczy. Rivaille wyzywająco, Erwin z posępną rezygnacją. Wreszcie dowódca westchnął cicho i odwrócił się twarzą do ściany.  
- Bycie moją niańką nie należy do twoich obowiązków, kapralu.  
- Nie musiałbym zachowywać się jak niańka, gdybyś ty nie zachowywał się jak rozpieszczony bachor. Dostosowuję się do twojego poziomu, lordzie dowódco  
- Jestem wzruszony.  
- I słusznie.  
- Rivaille... - w głosie dowódcy zabrzmiało znużenie. Levi pochylił się nad nim. Jego oczy wyrażały coś pomiędzy zniecierpliwieniem a troską.  
- Jeśli to ma być kolejna wypowiedź z cyklu "nie chcę żebyś się dla mnie poświęcał, narażał i w ogóle litował się nade mną", to daruj sobie - poradził. - Rzygać mi się chce od takiego gadania.  
-Chce tylko spostrzec, że od początku próbowałeś się trzymać mnie blisko mnie podczas misji. to nie jest i nigdy nie było twoim obowiązkiem.  
Wiem.  
- Nie masz żadnej gwarancji, że twoja obecność podczas tej walk cokolwiek by zmieniła. Żaden z nas nie wie, co by się stało, gdybyś tam był.  
- Wiem.  
Sam mogłeś zostać ranny. Jeśli podobny wypadek kiedykolwiek przydarzy się tobie, to będzie przede wszystkim moja osobista strata.  
- Wiem.  
- To dobrze - Erwin skinął głową. przez chwilę mierzył podwładnego przeszywającym na wskroś spojrzeniem. Nagle zamknął oczy, a przez jego twarz przebiegł skurcz bólu. Levi uspokajająco położył mu dłoń na jego zdrowym ramieniu.  
- Pójdę po pielęgniarkę- powiedział cicho, o wiele łagodniej niż do tej pory.  
- Nie, zostań - ku jego zdziwieniu ranny uśmiechnął się lekko, z goryczą. - Nic mnie nie boli. Po prostu...  
- Hm?  
Erwin milczał przez chwilę, starając się dobrać odpowiednie słowa. Nie jest łatwo przyznać się niższemu stopniem żołnierzowi, że jest się sentymentalnym idiotą.  
- Znowu to zrobiłem - przyznał głosem kogoś całkowicie pokonanego.- Znowu próbowałem wyciągnąć rękę i pogłaskać cię po policzku.  
Kapral prychnął ze zniecierpliwieniem. Jak zwykle szorstki, arogancki, niewzruszony.  
- Masz jeszcze drugą rękę - przypomniał mu brutalnie. Delikatnie przesunął dłonią wzdłuż jego lewego ramienia, aż do nadgarstka. Zaplótł palce wokół silnych palców dowódcy.- Oraz dwie moje - kontynuował, podnosząc lewą dłoń Erwina i przyciskając ją do swojego policzka. - Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci odczuć że czegoś brakuje.  
Dowódca przymknął oczy. Powoli zaczynało ogarniać go znużenie. Tępym, nieginącym bólem w prawym ramieniu, natłokiem myśli. Kolejną rozmową o tym, że powinien wziąć się w garść. Tym, jak bardzo Levi starał się mu pomóc i jak mało on mógł mu tym momencie zaoferować w zamian.  
- Pójdę już - powiedział cicho kapral, wstając. - Musisz odpoczywać. Hanji wspominała, że chce mnie zobaczyć, Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować, poślij po mnie.  
- Naturalnie.  
Natychmiast po wyjściu kaprala Erwin osunął się w niespokojny, gorączkowy sen. Nie widział, jak Rivaille wychodzi na korytarz spokojnie zamykając za sobą drzwi. Nie widział, jak marszczy brwi, zaciska dłonie w pięści. Nie widział jak z całej siły kopie w ścianę, a następnie osuwa się po niej na podłogę, skrywając twarz w dłoniach. Z tego jednego Rivaille był rad.


	3. Chapter 3

III

-... Coś ty powiedział? - Eren zatrzymał się wpół kroku i z wściekłością spojrzał na dwóch żołnierzy, którzy właśnie przechodzili obok niego korytarzem. Zwiadowcy popatrzyli po sobie ze zdumieniem.  
kto, ja?  
- Nie – odparł ze zniecierpliwieniem Eren. - ten drugi. Ty – zwrócił się bezpośrednio do domniemanego winowajcy, żołnierza o jasnych włosach i pełnych złości szarych oczach. . - czy się przesłyszałem, czy powiedziałeś, że Erwin Smith ma zostać usunięty?  
Ale to chyba nie jest żadna nowość, hm? - mruknął ze znudzeniem zagadnięty. - Mówi się o tym, od waszego powrotu. Ludzie są zniechęceni, maja dosyć wykrwawiania się nadaremno, domagają się jego dymisji. A on z tą ręką i tak jest już bezużyteczny w polu, i...  
Eren bez namysłu pchnął starszego i silniejszego od siebie mężczyznę na ścianę korytarza.  
- Odszczekaj to – warknął, chwytając go za poły koszuli.  
-Ej, spokojnie, mały – kompan zaatakowanego zareagował błyskawicznie. Zaszedł Erena od tyłu i dość boleśnie wykręcił mu rękę. - Nie ma potrzeby tak się rzucać. Dyskutujemy tutaj o suchych faktach, prawda? Wszystkie misje, w których ostatnio braliśmy udział zakończyły się albo katastrofą, albo ogromną katastrofa.  
- Puszczaj – chłopak szarpnął się niespokojnie. - To nie prawda! Wcale nie były katastrofą! Udało nam się coś osiągnąć! Udało nam się wykryć wrogów w naszych szeregach!  
-Ale za jaką cenę!  
- Za cenę, którą trzeba zapłacić, żeby ludzkość zwyciężyła!  
- frazesy – zadrwił żołnierz, którego Eren próbował zaatakować. Lekceważąco otrzepał swój mundur z kurzu. - Kto zadecydował, że taką cenę trzeba zapłacić? Ty? Erwin? Jakim prawem?  
-Ty... -Eren wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku jego towarzysza. - Przez takich jak ty... przez takich jak wy nic się nie zmienia! Przez takich jak wy ludzkość stoi w miejscu! Przez takich jak ty wciąż jesteśmy bezbronnymi ofiarami muszącymi chronić się za murem!  
- Czyżby? - uśmiechnął się drwiąco mężczyzna. - A może przez takich jak ty?  
- Co znowu?  
- Jakoś nie mieliśmy problemu z tytanami, dopóki twój rocznik nie dołączył do oddziału. Teraz mamy tytanołaka za każdym rogiem.  
Dieter ma rację – wtrącił drugi z żołnierzy. - Dowódca nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić ci dołączyć do oddziału. Gdyby po prostu dał ci wtedy zdechnąć, nie siedzielibyśmy teraz w gównie po pachy.  
- Coś sugerujesz?  
- Jaką mamy gwarancję, że to nie któryś z twoich kolegów ze szkoły odgryzł rękę dowódcy? Może ty sam to zrobiłeś, tylko po prostu umknęło ci z pamięci?  
- No chyba ty! - Eren znów wyciągnął rękę, żeby przycisnąć żołnierza do ściany. -Posłuchaj, gnoju. Erwin Smith jest najlepszym dowódcą, jakiego może mieć oddział zwiadowców, bo tylko on nie boi się poświęcić wszystkiego, by wywalczyć zwycięstwo dla ludzkości. Nikt, kto chce tutaj być i naprawdę mu ufa, nie wygadywałby takich bredni. jeśli chcecie przejść do żandarmerii i popijać wino w kurteczkach z emblematem jednorożca, to droga wolna!  
W tym momencie jednak zza wyłomu korytarza wyłonił się kapral Rivaille.  
- kłótliwe dzieci znów się kłócą - westchnął ze znudzeniem, podchodząc do nich. - o co tym razem?  
- Oni kwestionują kompetencje dowódcy, sir – odparł natychmiast Eren. - musiałem przywołać ich do porządku.  
To nie jest powód, by wysyłać ich do żandarmerii, - odparł brutalnie kapral. -Nie mamy aż tak wielu ludzi żeby ich wysyłać na płatne wakacje. A. wy - zwrócił się do żołnierzy. - pamiętajcie, że bez względu na to, jakie krążą plotki, to wciąż Erwin jest dowódca. Jeśli dojdą mnie słuchy, że ktoś ma z tym problem, osobiście dołożę wszelkich starań by zamienić jego życie w piekło. To wszystko. Rozejść się.  
Eren nie usłuchał od razu. Stał obok kaprala, spoglądając w ślad za odchodzącymi żołnierzami i zaciskając dłonie w pięści.  
- Banda debili – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
- Eren, Hanji cię szukała. Zgłoś się do niej. Jest w swoich kwaterach.  
- Tak jest – zasalutował,.- Zobaczymy, czy będą tacy zadowoleni z siebie, kiedy dowódca wróci do wykonywania obowiązków– powiedział jeszcze na odchodnym - Bo on na pewno już wkrótce wróci, prawda? - Twarz kaprala była jak zwykle zamknięta, całkowicie wyprana z emocji. Zmęczona. - Prawda, kapralu? - dodał niemal błagalnie Eren, zaalarmowany jego milczeniem.  
-Trudno powiedzieć, Eren – odparł z rozdrażnieniem Levi. - Jeszcze się nie nauczyłeś, że nic nie jest pewne?  
- Tak, oczywiście, ale... - Eren spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany. - Ale przecież dowódca Smith... on nie może tak po prostu... nas zostawić, prawda?Przecież pan w niego wierzy tak samo, jak ja.  
- Po prostu idź poszukać Hanji – odparł szorstko kapral. Wyminął go obojętnie i pomaszerował korytarzem. Eren ruszył w przeciwnym kierunku, co jakiś czas odwracał się przez ramię.

Kiedy Levi wszedł do kwater dowódcy, Erwin spał, z głową delikatnie odchyloną w bok. Prawy rękaw koszuli był pusty, w połowie zawiązany w supeł. Supeł równie ciasny, jak ten, w który zaciskał się żołądek Leviego za każdym razem gdy to widział.  
Potrząsnął głową i przesunął dłonią po twarzy. Zdecydowanymi, wystudiowanymi ruchami zaczął sprzątać porozrzucane wokół śpiącego Erwina papiery. Listy od innych dowódców i od szpiegów informujących o działaniach w stolicy, raporty i sprawozdania. Nic nie znaczące świstki. Spomiędzy pliku dokumentów wypadło kilka kartek od góry do dołu zapisanych niewprawnym, rozedrganym pismem. Podpis Erwina, powtarzający się wciąż i wciąż. Niechlujny, niezdarny, niemal niemożliwy do odczytania . Levi zapatrzył się na te niewprawne, krzywe znaki. przeniósł wzrok na twarz dowódcy zmęczoną, wychudzoną, pełną napięcia. Na lewą dłoń, w której wciąż zaciśnięte było pióro. Ostrożnie wyjął je z ręki śpiącego i położył na nocnym stoliku. Odwrócił się i pomaszerował w stronę drzwi.  
Zatrzymał się, słysząc, jak Erwin porusza się niespokojnie za jego plecami. Odwrócił się tylko po to by zobaczyć jak marszczy brwi i zaciska zęby w grymasie bólu, jak lewą ręką próbuje złapać prawą i rozmasować ją, ale ręce napotykają tylko pustkę.  
Zawrócił.  
Ściągnął buty i kurtkę, po czym skulił się na łóżku obok Erwina. Oparł głowę na jego szerokiej piersi. Lewa rękę, która wciąż próbowała znaleźć źródło urojonego bólu przysunął sobie do policzka. Wdychał obcy zapach lekarstw i dobrze znany, pasujący zapach atramentu i papieru. Zapach podpisywanych rozkazów. Zapach Erwina. Dłoń rannego odsunęła się od policzka kaprala i teraz delikatnie, pieszczotliwie przeczesywała jego włosy. Leżał bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w stopniowo uspokajające się bicie serca swojego dowódcy. udając sam przed sobą, że w ten sposób jest w stanie wreszcie zasnąć, Że nie widzi rozwartych szczęk tytana i zakrwawionego płaszcza z symbolem oddziału zwiadowców. .  
Obaj czekali na sen, który nie chciał przyjść.


	4. Chapter 4

-Kapral Armin Arlert. Kapral. Pozycja, którą do tej pory zajmował Rivaille, a która teraz przypadła żołnierzowi, który nie przesłużył w oddziale zwiadowców nawet roku I nie zabił ani jednego tytana.. Decyzja zaskoczyła chyba wszystkich, Była jedną z pierwszych, którą Erwin Smith podjął po powrocie do swoich obowiązków Dowódcy. I prawdopodobnie jedną z ostatnich. Właściwie to najbardziej dziwiło i niepokoiło Armina.. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że ktoś taki jak Erwin Smith dobrze to sobie przemyślał.  
- Dobry wieczór, sir – powiedział Eren, jak zwykle wchodząc do jego pokoju bez pukania.  
- Ja... wiec słyszałeś już - mruknął Armin, siadając na łózko i obejmując kolana dłońmi.  
- Oczywiście, ze słyszałem - odparł Eren. uśmiechał się. ciepło, wyzywająco. Dodająco otuchy. tak jak pewnego słonecznego dnia na murach Trost, zanim pojawiły się tam tytany. -Gratulacje, Armin, jestem z ciebie dumny - powiedział głosem tak pełnym szczerej radości, że Armin poczuł rozlewające się po ciele przyjemne ciepło. - Wiedziałem, ze kto jak kto, ale Erwin Smith na pewno cie doceni - powiedział Eeren, wyciągając do niego ręce. Uściskał go mocno, po przyjacielsku. - zasłużyłeś sobie na to.  
- mhm...  
- Co? czemu się nie cieszysz?  
- Eren, ja... - Armin spuścił wzrok. - ja... nie sadze, żeby to było aż takie proste. tu musi chodzić o coś więcej.  
- Co masz na myśli? - spytał niepewnie Eren, odsuwając się nieco i siadając obok na łóżku . Wiedział, ze takie słowa z ust Armina raczej nie wróżą nic dobrego. - chyba... nie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? Erwin nie zrobiłby nic, co by zagroziło jego ludziom.  
Armin przełknął ślinę.  
- Posłuchaj, wiesz, jak to wygląda. Erwin teraz jest z nami ale... zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze nie na długo, prawda?  
- Co? Naprawdę chcą go odwołać?  
- Bez wątpienia..  
- Ale przecież Leviego nie odwołali, chociaż był ranny i niezdolny do walki przez wiele tygodni.  
- Tak, bo stał za nim dowódca. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło, po wyprawie na mury, po Stohess, po tym jak Reiner i Berthold cie porwali, nie myślisz chyba poważnie, ze w dowództwie generalnym jest ktoś, kto życzyłby sobie zachowania Erwina Smitha na stanowisku? jest dla nich problemem a teraz jest idealna okazja by się tego problemu pozbyć. Usunięcie go pod pozorem tego, że nie może walczyć jest o wiele bardziej eleganckim rozwiązaniem, niż otwarte oskarżanie go o bycie zdrajcą ludzkości i urządzanie publicznego procesu. on zdaje sobie sprawę. Z tego, że i tak mogą go aresztować gdy przestanie go chronić tytuł dowódcy. I z tego, ze ktokolwiek przejmie stanowisko po nim, będzie próbował zreformować albo w ogóle zniszczyć oddział zwiadowców, przynajmniej w takiej formie w jakiej funkcjonował do tej pory. ze przede wszystkim będzie próbował pozbyć się ciebie. Erwin stara się temu zapobiec. Zauważ, wysłał major Hanji do stolicy. Awansował Rivaile. Obsadza kluczowe stanowiska ludźmi o których wie, ze są zdolni zlekceważyć rozkaz dowództwa i zamiast tego wykonać jego rozkazy nawet gdy nie będzie sprawował formalnej władzy.  
-Ale... dlaczego? - dopytywał sie Eeren, nie do końca nadążając nad tokiem myślenia przyjaciela.  
- Erwin chce mieć swoich ludzi w pogotowiu swoich najwierniejszych ludzi, takich, którzy byliby zdolni zbuntować się przeciw dowództwu jeśli uznają, że decyzje mogą zaszkodzić celom, które wyznaczył organizacji Erwin. Na pewno przygotowuje się na taka ewentualność, chce wiedzieć ze nawet mimo zmiany dowódcy i niepewności jego losu, dalej będzie sprawował nieformalna władze i dyktował warunki. dlatego potrzebuje ludzi jak Rivaille, Hanji  
- I ty - zakończył Eren. - Naprawdę, dołączyłeś do najlepszych.  
- Nie - odparł cicho Armin, spuszczając głowę. - Jeśli do czegoś takiego dojdzie, ja.. ja nie będę wiedział, co zrobić, spanikuję. wszystko zepsuję. powinien był wybrać kogoś bardziej doświadczonego.  
- posłuchaj, Armin - Eren oparł dłonie na jego policzkach, zmuszając go do podniesienia głowy. - dobrze cie znam. wiem, ze bez względu na to co się stanie, podejmiesz właściwą decyzje. i wbrew temu co mówisz wcale nie stracisz głowy. Nie ty. ufam ci. i pójdę za tobą, gdziekolwiek rozkażesz, kapralu  
Armin spoglądał na niego oszołomiony.  
-Nie zwracaj się tak do mnie - powiedział, czerwieniąc się pod wpływem spojrzenia czystych, niebieskozielonych oczu. - To dziwnie brzmi.  
- Wcale nie - wyszeptał Eren, nachylając się nad jego uchem. - Kapral Arlert. posłuchaj sam. to brzmi... właściwie.

* * *

Rozmowa z Levim dotycząca jego awansu na kapitana i przydzielenia pozycji kaprala Arminowi przebiegała dokładnie tak, jak Erwin przewidywał. Czyli wcale. Rivaille wysłuchał tego, co dowódca ma do powiedzenia, obrzucił go pełnym pogardy spojrzeniem i bez słowa wymaszerował z gabinetu, ostentacyjnie zapominając o salucie.  
Mimo to kiedy Erwin ocknął się w środku nocy, męczony tępym, nieustępliwym bólem w nieistniejącej ręce, Levi był przy nim. Tak, jak przez ostatnie kilka nocy. Pochylał się nad nim, wyrwany ze snu, zmartwiony.  
- Co to jest: wisi na skale i śmierdzi? - zagadnął Erwin, uśmiechając się krzywo.  
- Twoja ręka, która tytan wyrzygał spadając z góry? - burknął bez entuzjazmu Levi.  
-Jesteś w tym coraz lepszy.  
-W przeciwieństwie do ciebie.  
- Nie możesz spać?  
Erwin tylko westchnął i pokiwał głową. Nie było sensu zaprzeczać. Levi zniknął na moment z zasięgu jego wzroku, po czym pojawił się znów, ze znajomo wyglądającą butelką.  
- To ci powinno pomóc – powiedział cicho, podając mu butelkę. .  
- Whiskey? Erwin pytająco uniósł brwi,  
- Lekarstwo nic ci nie pomoże na rękę, której nie ma. - wzruszył ramionami nowy kapitan. - A to przynajmniej pomoże zapomnieć.  
- Ciekawa filozofia. - uśmiechnął się lekko i wypił posłusznie, po czym znów oparł głowę na poduszkach. Przymknął oczy. Płyn palił w gardło, rozgrzewał. Rzeczywiście przynosił ulgę.  
- Lepiej? - dobiegł go cichy głos podwładnego.  
-Mhm – upił jeszcze jeden łyk. - To za twój awans, kapitanie – powiedział, oddając mu butelkę.  
Levi sam upił łyk z butelki, po czym odstawił ją na szafkę.  
- Dobrze wiesz, że nie dbam o awans.  
- Szkoda,– odparł dowódca. - Miałem nadzieję, że się ucieszysz.  
Rivaille odstawił butelkę na szafkę nocną, po czym przysiadł na łóżku, w milczeniu wpatrując się w twarz dowódcy.  
- Naprawdę sądziłeś, że ucieszy mnie bycie kapitanem pod dowództwem jakiegoś dupka ze stolicy? - spytał wreszcie.  
Erwin poczuł, że że zmęczenie i senność, do tej pory stłumione przez ból, zaczynają powracać. Oczy same mu się zamykały. Lewa dłonią delikatnie przesunął po twarzy podwładnego. Wyczuł zaciśnięte szczęki, zmarszczone czoło. Napięcie, którego gołym okiem nie było widać, bo Rivaille był mistrzem w ukrywaniu emocji za maską znudzenia.  
- Jesteś smutny - powiedział cicho, nie otwierając oczu.  
- Nie.  
- Zły? - zgadywał dalej. Tym razem nie doczekał się reakcji. Postanowił uznać to za odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
- Na mnie? - dopytywał dalej. Rivaille znów nie odpowiedział. Erwin był zbyt znużony, by otworzyć oczy, ale zgadywał, że twarz Rivaille wyrażała coś w stylu "a jak kurwa myślisz? - Dlaczego?  
- Znasz odpowiedź. .  
- Zawiedziony moją zgodą na dymisję?  
- Powinienem być?  
- Nie wiem. To zależy od tego, jak mnie postrzegasz. Jak mnie do tej pory postrzegałeś.  
Mięśnie w twarzy Leviego zadrgały, kiedy mocniej zacisnął szczęki.  
- Przecież wiesz  
- Czyżby? - spytał Erwin, przesuwając palcem po jego ustach. - Powiedz to. Chcę to usłyszeć.  
- Jesteś jedynym dowódcą, jakiego może mieć oddział zwiadowców. Nikt inny nie jest w stanie nas poprowadzić.  
- Mów dalej – nalegał dowódca, wciąż przesuwając wskazującym palcem lewej dłoni po wargach podwładnego.  
- Jesteś silny, zdeterminowany, jesteś genialnym strategiem Wiem, że szanujesz swoich ludzi i dbasz o nich. Tym bardziej nie rozumiem jak możesz... - Levi zamarł , gdy Erwin otworzył oczy i popatrzył na niego z uwagą, przenikliwie. - jak możesz nas zostawiać – kontynuował nieco ostrzej. -. Potrzebujemy cię.  
Dowódca uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, nieco poblażliwie.  
- Skąd przyszło ci do głowy, że zamierzam was zostawić? - spytał po prostu. Levi odwrócił wzrok. Pochylił głowę, odsuwając ją spoza zasięgu ręki dowódcy. A przynajmniej próbował. .Erwin przytrzymał go za kosmyk czarnych, prostych włosów i pociągnął lekko.  
- Skurwysyn –syknął Levi. - Cały czas miałeś coś w zanadrzu. Cały czas coś planowałeś. Pozwoliłeś mi myśleć...  
- Myśleć co?  
- Nieważne.  
Erwin w zadumie założył kosmyk włosów za jego ucho.  
- Sądziłeś, że się poddałem?  
Levi zacisnął zęby.  
- Sądziłeś, że utrata ręki mnie załamała?  
Wciąż nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Widział tylko mięśnie drgające na twarzy rozmówcy, dłonie zaciskającą się w pięści.  
- Zwątpiłeś we mnie? - spytał nieco poważniej Erwin, przyciągając Rivaille bliżej do siebie. Tak blisko, że prawie stykali się czołami, że czuł jego oddech na swoim policzku. Dopiero wtedy Levi na niego popatrzył. Ciemne, prawie czarne oczy były pełne uwielbienia. Oddania. Tak naprawdę cała jego odpowiedź zawierała się w tym jednym spojrzeniu.  
Erwin przysunął sobie do ust jego prawą dłoń i ucałował palce jego dłoni. Każdy jeden po kolei. Kciuk, palec wskazujący, środkowy. Każde otarcie, bliznę, ślad po oparzeniu, odcisk od trzymania broni. Levi przyglądał mu się bez słowa, z zastanowieniem.  
- Za co to? - spytał niskim, nieco zduszonym głosem.  
-Za to, że we mnie wierzysz– odparł cicho Erwin, całując wewnętrzną stronę jego dłoni. - Za to, że nie pozwoliłeś mi w siebie zwątpić.  
- Sentymentalny głupiec.  
- Prawda?  
Levi z ociąganiem uwolnił swoją dłoń z zaskakująco mocnego uścisku Erwina. Wciąż nic nie mówiąc zacisnął ją w pięść i przycisnął do swojego serca w geście salutu.


End file.
